


A Wedding or a Marriage

by Stargatewars



Series: A Schitt Year [48]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Season 6 Prediction, Wedding Planning, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21731989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargatewars/pseuds/Stargatewars
Summary: David and Patrick have a disagreement about their upcoming wedding.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: A Schitt Year [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1253942
Comments: 9
Kudos: 136





	A Wedding or a Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> 'A Schitt Year' is a weekly series of stand alone stories focusing on the relationship between David and Patrick from Schitt's Creek.  
> Prompts are welcome!  
> All rating welcome. Hope you enjoy!

David was beaming. His face lit up beautifully.

‘This. This is the place,’ he said, looking around the gardens. Alexis and Stevie nodded beside him.

The gardens were manicured perfectly, no blade of grass out of place, the hedges trimmed at perfect right angles, a water fountain sat in the centre of a paved area, the water trickling soothingly. Everything about it was perfect to David’s eyes.

At the centre of the garden was the main house, if it could even be called a house, with grand halls and an even grander ballroom. The earth toned stone, greys and browns, contrasted beautifully against the greens of the garden.

‘And the date you want is available,’ Alexis added.

‘It’s pretty amazing,’ Stevie noted.

David turned his gaze towards his fiance, who had been silent throughout. He had expected to see him stunned into silence by how stunning the venue was, instead he saw Patrick with a stern look and a clenched jaw, eyebrows pinched in thought.

‘Patrick?’ David said, pulling him from his thoughts.

‘Mmm?’ Patrick said, his face going neutral.

‘What do you think?’ David smiled, ‘it’s pretty perfect don’t you think?’

Patrick glanced down at the paperwork in his hands. The contract and price list.

‘I don’t know,’ Patrick replied.

‘You don’t know?’ David was shocked, ‘this fits exactly with our moodboard for the wedding. It’s exactly what we were looking for.’

‘It’s expensive,’ Patrick noted, his voice void of emotions.

‘You can move some funds around can’t you button?’ Alexis said, tapping his arm.

Patrick nodded slowly, like the was visualising their budget.

‘I’m going to have to look into it. We can’t book anything right now,’ Patrick said before walking down the stone steps, not looking back or waiting for the others.

‘What was that about?’ Stevie asked, watching Patrick walk away.

‘I have no idea,’ David replied. They headed after him, confused.

***

When they arrived back to Schitt’s Creek, Patrick dropped Stevie and Alexis back at the motel. He had been silent the whole ride home, as David, Stevie and Alexis talked about the venue.

They had closed the store for the morning to see the venue so made their way there to open late.

The rest of the day Patrick was quiet, dodging the topic of the wedding venue each time David raised it. He busied himself with restocking shelves and preparing the inventory spreadsheet.

Finally, as the store neared close, David’s frustration at Patrick’s silence bubbled over.

‘So are you going to tell me what’s wrong with you?’ David asked, Patrick looked up from his laptop that sat open on the counter.

‘Excuse me?’ Patrick asked.

‘You’ve been in a mood since we got back from the venue,’ David said, pulling his hands on his hips.

‘I don’t want to be the bad guy right now,’ Patrick cast his eyes back to the laptop screen.

‘Why would you be the bad guy?’ David asked.

‘Because we can’t afford that venue. It’s way out of our budget. And I don’t want to be the bad guy when I have to stop you booking it because that’s what’s going to happen,’ Patrick sounded frustrated.

‘But we have that extra savings account. Can’t we just take some money out of that? The venue to perfect’ David asked.

‘Absolutely not,’ Patrick replied, his brown eyes flared, his voice hard.

‘Why not?’ David pressed.

‘Because David, that money is for a house. Our house,’ Patrick said angrily.

‘So you don’t want us to have the perfect wedding then?’ David snapped back.

‘Not if it’s going to compromise our marriage,’ Patrick replied, snapping his laptop shut.

‘I cannot believe you right now,’ David threw his arms up, frustrated.

‘You need to decide David, whether you want to invest in our wedding or our marriage, because I know what I want,’ with one last look Patrick turned and walked out of the store.

David paced angrily, his body vibrating with tension.

It was rare that David and Patrick fought. Any disagreements they had didn’t last long, but this felt different. David was mad. Patrick was mad. Neither were willing, in that moment, to give up their stand and give in to the other.

David had a clear vision of their wedding and he was angry that Patrick was stopping that dream from becoming a reality. For so long David had thought that getting married was something that would never happen for him. And now that it was actually happening, he wanted it to be perfect.

Patrick had left before they had closed the store so David closed off the register and tidied up, muttering angrily to himself about the days events. He had started the day so happy, thinking that they had found a venue for their wedding, only for Patrick to tell him they couldn’t accept it and leaving him to deal with the store alone.

David didn’t think he could even look at Patrick right then. He pulled out his phone.

**I’m going to stay at the motel tonight** David messaged.

_ Ok _ Patrick replied. Somehow those two letters made David even madder.

David stormed back to the motel, slamming the door to his bedroom before sitting heavily on the end of the bed.

‘David? Is that you?’ Moira called through the open door.

‘Who else would it be?’ he snapped.

‘What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be with your sweet Patrick?’ Moira walked into the room, rubbing cream into her hands.

‘Yeah Patrick’s being anything but sweet right now. I’m staying here tonight,’ David said, feeling embarrassed that he was unloading his relationship dramas on his mother.

‘David what did you do?’ Moira asked, moving to sit at the table.

‘Why would you assume I did something?’ he asked, his voice rising.

She didn’t reply, just watched him as he stood and paced the short length of the room.

David couldn’t keep it in so he started to talk. He told his mother everything that had happened. About finding the perfect venue, about Patrick telling him they couldn’t book it and telling him he had to choose between a wedding or a marriage.

‘Son, do you mind if I chime in?’ Johnny appeared in the doorway.

‘For fuck… what?’ David asked, exacerbated.

‘I was just listening to your story and I think Patrick’s right,’ Johnny said, moving to stand beside Moira.

‘So Patrick’s just your favourite now then?’ David threw his arms up.

‘He’s right David. Unfortunately we don’t have the same stipend as we once did for our desired expenditures. Cuts must be made,’ Moira added.

‘But it’s my wedding! It should be perfect,’ David sat angrily opposite his mother.

‘He’s thinking long-term, son,’ Johnny looked down at David.

‘I’m planning a wedding, what’s not long-term about that?’ David asked.

‘If you use that money for the wedding, where will the money come from for a house together?’ Johnny replied.

David opened his mouth, then closed it as he tried to think of an answer.

‘We’ll save it up again,’ David offered the suggestion, but he knew how long it would realistically take.

Let me give you some advice,’ Johnny said.

‘Please don’t,’ David groaned.

‘A wedding is really just a party. One day. A marriage is a lifetime. Investing in a marriage, rather than just the wedding is what’s important. A big grand wedding doesn’t mean much if you can’t move into your lives together,’ Johnny said.

‘You had eight horse drawn carriages at your wedding,’ David pointed out.

‘Nine,’ Moira corrected.

‘Patrick is wanting that with you. He’s wanting that future together,’ Johnny continued, completely unfazed, ‘you need to decide what’s most important to you. A wedding or a marriage.’

David dropped his head into his hands. Annoyed that he was realising he was wrong, but also annoyed that his parents had been the ones to provide the advice that made him realise it. He hated admitting when they were right.

He thought about his future. About the life he wanted with Patrick. A house with a garden. lazy morning in bed together. Patrick cooking on the grill in his ridiculous baseball cap, while David sat reading in the shade. Weekends away, when they could get someone to cover the store. Patrick’s parents visiting occasionally and having somewhere to stay. Nights curled up together on the couch watching a movie. That was the life he wanted. And when he thought about it compared the the perfectly manicured gardens and grand ballroom of the venue they had seen there was no comparison.

He needed to talk to Patrick. To show him that it was a marriage he wanted, that he was invested in their relationship. An idea formed in his mind.

‘I’ve got to go do something,’ David stood. He needed to make things right and he knew exactly how to do that.

***

David knocked on the door of Patrick’s apartment. He couldn’t remember the last time he knocked. He couldn’t actually remember knocking ever.

Moments later Patrick opened the door, looking disheveled.

‘David, it’s late. Why didn’t you come in? You have a key,’ Patrick asked.

‘I didn’t know if I would be welcome,’ David replied honestly.

Patrick’s eyes softened, ‘you’re always welcome David.’

‘Can I come in?’ David asked.

Patrick nodded and stepped back, letting David in.

‘So… I was thinking about what you said,’ David said, ‘and after some very unwanted and unsolicited advice from my parents I’ve made a decision.’

‘I shouldn’t have said you had to choose,’ Patrick said in a rush, ‘that’s not fair.’

‘I want you,’ David said stepping close to Patrick, ‘I want us.’

‘David…’ Patrick started to speak.

‘Here,’ David held up the folder he had been carrying. The look on Patrick’s face told him he hadn’t noticed it.

‘What’s this?’ Patrick asked, taking the folder from David.

He opened it tentatively. Inside the pages were clearly from the motel’s printer, with lines running over each page.

Each page had pictures of local parks or buildings, even some of their vendors properties.

‘David?’ Patrick looked up confused.

‘So this is just some rough ideas, but I think we can get a pretty good deal on these venues. I’ve been talking with a few of our vendors. Brenda has a really nice garden and gazebo we could use for the ceremony. I’m waiting to hear back from a nursery in Elmdale. I think we could get a good price on flowers. I don’t think we should compromise on our suits, but I’ve had a look at some consignment stores and think we can make that work. There’s a good tailor in Elm Valley,’ as David spoke Patrick flipped the pages, David pointing to the pricing and images he had found. Patrick was silent.

David felt his nerves strum under his skin, waiting to see what Patrick thought of his work.

‘But what about your original plans?’ Patrick asked, his voice quiet.

‘I want a marriage,’ David replied, ‘having an elaborate wedding doesn’t mean much if we’re in debt for the next decade. I want a house and a garden and space for our families. Well your family, mine will be there either way unfortunately. I want to be happy. With you. ’

Patrick smiled softly, ‘I love you David.’

He put the folder down and wrapped his arms around David’s waist.

‘I’m sorry I’ve been a bit over the top about the wedding plans,’ David said as his hands came to rest on Patrick’s shoulders.

‘I hadn’t noticed,’ Patrick smiled, his gaze flicking down to David’s lips. They leaned in, lips moving against each other, as the anger and tension from the day left them.

‘What advice did your parents give you?’ Patrick asked, pulling back enough to look at David’s face.

‘Doesn’t matter. Just ignore my mom if she suggests getting a horse and cart,’ David said leaning into the kiss again. When they pulled apart for breath, David wrapped his arms tightly around Patrick.

‘I’m sorry I can’t give you everything you want,’ Patrick breathed against David’s neck.

David pulled back and looked at Patrick, ‘If you think you haven’t given me everything then you’re a fucking idiot.’

Patrick kissed David again. Their fight forgotten, replaced by a mutual excitement for their wedding. And for the rest of their lives together.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic comments and/or kudos are much appreciated. I'd love to know your thoughts!  
> If you have any prompts for the future please comment below or contact me on Tumblr at @stargatewars


End file.
